Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with the Omnitrix symbol on the left of his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He also has a spike on his elbow, similar to that of XLR8's. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystallokinesis powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin and Vilgax. In Alien Force, Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Diamondhead can now levitate crystal pillars. The crystal shards that he fires now explode upon impact. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger and are only the top ones, instead of the bottom ones. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' (x2) *''Secrets'' (x3) *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' (off-screen) *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis, unseen) *''A Change of Face'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' (Dream) *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' 'Ben 10 Shorts' *''Handle With Care'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (first re-appearance since Original Series) *''Single-Handed'' (selected by Julie) *''If All Else Fails'' *''In Charm's Way'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (x2) *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Bioids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first re-appearance since Alien Force) *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) (x2) *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x3) Games *''Galactic Racing'' Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are his skin is as hard as Taedenite and he can do more things with his crystals. Omni Planet He works as an attendant at the movie studio.He first appeared in Movie Starz. Trivia *Before The Secret of Chromastone, he and Tetrax were the only known living Petrosapiens. *In one of the Ultimate Alien posters, Diamondhead is the only original series alien to be displayed whilst all the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien aliens are displayed. *Diamondhead is the first alien from the original series' original 10 to appear in Alien Force, the second being Ghostfreak. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because he is made of diamond and diamond doesn't age. *Diamondhead's transformation in ''Alien Force'' is similar to Chromastone's. *According to Dwayne, Diamondhead is not made of Taydenite. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. *Next to Way Big, Ben seems to depend on Diamondhead the most, as seen when turning into Diamondhead against the ultimates, and also using him a lot in Heroes United which is in a world he doesn't really know possibly showing how Ben is aware of the unknown danger in Rex's world. *In the Original Series, Ben has probably used Diamondhead the most for practice possibly due to Diamondhead having the most known powers of the Original Series aliens. Proof of practice is in 'Hunted' (Original Series Episode) and also 'I've had a lot of practice with this one' quoted by Diamondhead himself in 'Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2' (Alien Force) *So far, Diamondhead's powers have increased the most as shown in his reappearance when compared to the other aliens of the Original Series reappearances. Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Sharp Aliens Category:Shooting Aliens Category:omnitrix aliens